Xenomorph
|base_rank = |base_atk = 375 |base_hp = 1191 |atk_per_lv = 375 (4,050) |hp_per_lv = 1,191 (12,863) }} ---- chance when TRANSMUTING to the DARK element to inflict a permanent DOOM effect, killing the enemy after seconds. DOOM will be removed if Double is defeated|SA2 = On DEATH, inflict stack of permanent BLEED}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Xenomorph should be considered one of the more straightforward characters in the game. A lot of her power relies on the player's patience and ability to create time to utilize her character ability to inflict DOOM as often as possible. Her base stats also allow for the player to fight through more fragile opponents without the need to rely on DOOM to pull it off. When combined with the CHAOS Marquee Ability, you can also aim to get an elemental advantage and try to win fights the standard way. Strategy *When playing against Dread Locks: Focus on throwing as often as possible until the opponent receives DOOM. Afterward, continue blocking until the timer is up. *When playing against UNFLINCHING characters, utilize Double's throw to initiate combos (Throw > Lunge Attack > Cilia Slide > Bogus > Beast/Bandwagon/Catellite/Hornet/Gun Blades). Against Armed Forces, do not be reckless in throwing because if her character ability is used to break your throw, she will stagger you and take that chance to attack. *Against IMMUNITY: Rely less on attempting to use GAME OVER and play as usual. If you have Catellite Lives, use it to remove IMMUNITY. Having access to CHAOS Marquee Ability allows Xenomorph to occasionally inflict CURSE and HEX, which lets you focus on trying to DOOM once you've applied the needed DEBUFF. Key Stats *Investing into Defense and Block Proficiency for Xenomorph can allow her to continue to block and transmute easier and safer. *If one feels uncertain on relying on DOOM, Attack investment is a nifty choice as Xenomorph's attack is still incredibly powerful. Strong Against * Tank fighters that are used for defense are particular targets for Xenomorph as they deal less damage than other fighters and DOOM kills fighters regardless of any Health and/or Defense investment that they may have. Such characters include Resonant Evil, Untouchable, Heavy Metal, and Armed Forces. Weak Against * Fighters that can gain Immunity. Fighters like In Denile Eliza gain the IMMUNITY buff from their Signature Abilities, denying the application of DOOM when transmuting. Support characters that can provide IMMUNITY to allies, such as Sketchy Peacock and Surgeon General Valentine are also counters to Xenomorph's DOOM effect. * Glass cannon fighters, like Painwheel and Filia variants, have low health and defense. The use of Xenomorph's DOOM effect isn't effective when normal attacks can do the job faster. Also, trying to apply DOOM against them could give them an opening to swiftly kill your fighter. * HEX is another counter modifier to Xenomorph as it prevents her from applying DOOM debuffs until its duration expires. An example of a fighter that consistently applies HEX is Red Velvet Eliza. Trivia *This pallet is based on Xenomorph from '''Alien '''franchise. Category:Variants Category:Double Variants Category:Gold Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Double